


Good Morning

by kamikatzenmama



Series: My Seba Diary [1]
Category: Marvel RPF, Real Person - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: Be in love with Sebastian Stan, Diary, F/M, Feelings, Heartache, In Love, Love, My Seba Diary, Romance, Sebby, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikatzenmama/pseuds/kamikatzenmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Seba Diary Entry<br/>(Short impressions of being in love with Seba Stan.)</p><p>Waking up next to Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

As you woke up and realized Sebas face right in front of you, just a few centimeters away from yours, you immediately started to breathe the slowest you could.  
You looked at him. At every millimeter of his face.  
  
Sebastian has fallen to sleep in your bed!  
You almost made a squeak noise and stopped breathing for a moment.  
You didn't want to wake him up. Like he could pop up like a soap bubble.  
  
He was really here. With you. So close, you could touch him.  
Carefully you lifted your hand, over his face. You didn't dare to touch it.  
  
"It's okay." you winced as he whispered that.  
"You.. you.. you're awake?" your hand still floating over his cheek. Your body freezed.  
Seb smiled, his eyes were still closed.  
"I watched you first."  
Your mouth dropped open. And you hoped that you hadn't drooled or something. You blushed, exactly in the moment he opened his eyes.  
  
He raised his hand, took yours, and put it on his face.  
"Good morning." he smiled.  
You smiled back.  
  
You were touching him. He was real. Not a dream. He hasn't left you, as usual, whenever you woke up.  
You moved closer and buried your face in his neck.  
He moved as he put his arms around you and held you tight.


End file.
